


Storm

by Nyahcarter1993



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993
Summary: Ele era como uma tempestade: intensa, barulhenta... incontrolável. Sirius Black por Remus Lupin para o [Pride Month Fanfics 2020]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Storm

Sirius sempre foi incontrolável demais para o seu próprio bem. Lily uma vez me disse que ele era muito parecido com uma tempestade de verão: vinha se armando devagar, sorrateiro, e as pessoas normalmente só se davam conta do que estavam prestes a enfrentar quando já não tinham mais como se esconder sem se molharem.

E eu me molhei na sua chuva e me assustei com seus raios e trovões. Eu não estava pronto, nem nunca estive. Eu nunca tive a menor chance de ficar inteiro e só agora percebo isso.

Sirius era uma total contradição; com o ar aristocrático pingando dos poros enquanto tudo o que atraía era o completo caos e anarquia. Oh, ele adorava tempestear¹ por aí; era impossível estar próximo de Sirius Black sem ser plenamente afetado pela sua presença. Ele era efusivo, espalhafatoso e, principalmente, não ligava a mínima para o que os outros pensavam dele.

Não planejamos nos tornar quem fomos, apenas aconteceu. Os Marotos, título para o qual Lily e as meninas do nosso ano, que nos achavam quatro bobocas, sempre torceram o nariz, nunca foi premeditado. Mas, de alguma maneira, James, Sirius e Peter se tornaram exatamente aquele tipo de coisa que eu não sabia que precisava até ter.

No começo era gratidão, sempre é, afinal. Você costuma respeitar as pessoas que te aceitam como você é e que se arriscam pelos seus segredos. Éramos amigos antes do problema peludo vir à tona, mas nos tornamos simplesmente inseparáveis depois disso. Éramos irmãos, parceiros de crime e de vida. Aonde um ia, o outro também estava.

James e Sirius eram muito parecidos entre si, apesar de o primeiro ser indiscutivelmente mais dramático. Sirius dizia que não tinha tempo para dramas, estava sempre muito ocupado vivendo e sendo inconsequente, o que sempre me arrastava para problemas. E eu, secretamente, adorava quando isso acontecia.

Era como estar dentro de uma casca e a ter quebrada. Sirius me obrigava a sair do meu marasmo e a deixar minhas inseguranças um pouco de lado. Ele era selvagem, louco por vezes, mas a sua loucura completava a solidão que existia em mim de um jeito que eu não sabia explicar. Ele era divertido, sagaz e sarcástico de um jeito que me fazia sentir vivo como mais nada no mundo.

Mas uma mesma moeda sempre tem dois lados e, quando jogada pra cima, nunca sabemos qual face será sorteada. E Sirius estava sempre brincando com a própria sorte. Enfurecia-se na mesma velocidade e intensidade e, por vezes, não conseguia medir as atitudes que tinha. E isso causou algumas dores de cabeça em todos nós, uma das piores quando ele achou que seria engraçado ensinar Snape a passar pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador quando eu estava transformado.

Eu ainda estava na ala hospitalar quando soube por Peter do que havia acontecido. Ele estava apavorado, mas não pelo que eu poderia ter vindo a fazer e, sim, porque os meus outros dois amigos tinham tido uma briga feia.

“Você precisa dizer ao James para se acalmar, Moony.”, Wormtail me pediu, num fio de voz. “É assustador ver os dois nesse estado.”

“Eu não vou fazer nada.”, respondi, convicto e ainda atordoado. “Sirius merece.”

E eu não pretendia fazer nada a respeito da situação mesmo; me sentia suficientemente culpado e irritado pelo que tinha acontecido. Aquela foi a primeira vez que um dos furacões de Sirius me atingiu em cheio, me deixando desolado ao relento. Não era um sentimento bom; era sufocante.

Todo o tempo em que fiquei na ala hospitalar, eu me perguntava sobre o que teria acontecido caso James não tivesse se arriscado e tirado Severus Snape a tempo do túnel. Não era segredo pra ninguém que o cretino sonserino nos odiava e apenas esperava uma oportunidade para nos ferrar, mas isso não justificava o que Sirius tinha feito.

Snape podia ter morrido. Eu poderia o ter matado. Eu não acho que teria sobrevivido a isso e Sirius não ter colocado esse fator na balança me fez sentir traído e com medo pela primeira vez naqueles anos. Era o meu segredo, ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo.

No dia em que saí da ala hospitalar, eu ainda não sabia como encarar os meus amigos ou o restante dos meus colegas. O sentimento súbito de que eu era perigoso unido a sensação de não pertencimento me atormentaram. Entrar no salão comunal da Grifinória depois daquele episódio foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz até então. E tentar ignorar Sirius assim que o vi, sozinho, em frente a lareira, a segunda.

Mas Sirius não era uma pessoa que se deixava ignorar. Eu soube que ele estava me esperando passar pelo retrato no instante em que nossos olhos se cruzaram. Eu vi tanto tormento nele naquela noite que não consegui manter o meu plano por mais de meia hora. Nem James nem Peter estavam à vista, de maneira que me sentei sozinho e longe de Sirius, folheando desinteressadamente o Profeta Diário do dia anterior.

Eu só precisei sentir a sua respiração perto de mim e o afundar da poltrona ao meu lado para saber que era ele.

“Me desculpa.”, ele disse, algum tempo depois.

Eu levei algum tempo para reagir porque, sinceramente, eu ainda não sabia se queria as desculpas dele ou se elas amenizariam o que eu estava sentindo. Não ergui meus olhos do jornal para perguntar, “Você se arrepende mesmo?”

Ouço um grunhido no meu lado e o percebo se mover, desconfortável. Ele leva um tempo medindo as palavras antes de conseguir formular uma sentença coerente.

“Do que eu fiz com você, sim.”, ele afirmou, me fazendo erguer os olhos do jornal para encará-lo. Sirius parecia resignado, confuso, e tinha um olho roxo. Nunca tinha o tinha visto tão perturbado quanto naquela noite. “Eu não pensei Moony, eu só queria que o Seboso parasse de enfiar aquele narigão dele nas nossas coisas.”

“Você foi irresponsável Sirius, absurdamente impulsivo e maldoso.” Sibilei, ainda tentando manter o controle. Olhei em volta, garantindo que não havia ninguém perto de nós. “Ele podia ter morrido!”

“Seria merecido!”, ele respondeu depressa, me fazendo olhá-lo ultrajado. Tentei me erguer, furioso. Ele me impediu, segurando o meu braço. “Mas não seria justo com você! Eu perdi a minha cabeça, Seboso me faz perder as estribeiras. E é por isso que eu peço desculpas, por ter traído a sua confiança. Eu não sinto muito por Snape ter quase morrido, eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz com você.”

“Merda, Sirius. Eu devia nunca mais falar com você.” Retruquei. “Querer ferir aqueles que não gostamos não nos tornam melhores que eles, pelo contrário. Nos tornam iguais! Você precisa se controlar!” Rosnei.

Sirius dá uma risada um pouco estrangulada, quase amarga. “James me disse que eu sou igual a minha família. Que meus genes são ruins e eu não tenho conserto.”

Inspiro profundamente. “Ele não estava falando sério, só estava furioso com você provavelmente. Como eu ainda estou.”, eu disse. “Você tem genes ruins, sim, mas eles não definem você. Não estaria na Grifinória se fosse assim.”

Ele me dá um sorriso mínimo depois disso.

“E isso no seu olho? Foi o Prongs?”

“É, não estamos nos falando.” Ele anuiu.

Eu apenas me volto para o meu jornal. “Você mereceu.”

Até então, James e Sirius nunca tinham brigado e foi simplesmente desconcertante vê-los sentados um em cada canto do Salão Comunal ou não fazendo piadas durante as aulas que dividíamos.

Eles ficaram brigados durante uma semana inteira. James ficou realmente furioso com ele – talvez consigo mesmo, ele ainda estava sofrendo com as primeiras rejeições de Lily – e o evitava. A divisão do grupo foi inconsciente, Peter passou a dividir as aulas com James e eu com Sirius, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse receoso da companhia dele.

Foi onde passei a reparar mais nele e perceber o quanto me sentia estranho por isso. Sirius se esforçou para se redimir das suas idiotices e, eventualmente, eu o perdoei de verdade. Ele me afetava demais para que eu não o fizesse e, além do mais, o fator família problemática pesou muito. Sirius vinha de uma família bruxa extremamente tradicional e com valores puristas extremos. Ele não teve uma infância agradável ou feliz. Não justificava o que ele tinha feito; mas atenuava bastante pra mim. Ele tentava ser diferente daquilo que ele fora criado para ser e, enquanto ele estivesse tentando, eu tinha decidido ajudá-lo.

Era isso o que se esperava dos amigos, afinal.

Mas não precisei de muito tempo para perceber que estar ao lado de Sirius, e apenas de Sirius, era diferente de estar com James ou Peter. Me causava um tipo inquietação interna, um comichão que vinha do estômago e, às vezes, causava náuseas. Óbvio que James e Sirius eram mais grudados que unha e carne e logo voltaram se falar, mas aqueles dias apenas na companhia dele foram o bastante para me deixar confuso pelo resto do ano.

E então veio o sexto ano e a coisa toda desandou com as portas da puberdade finalmente abertas. Parecia que o verão tinha feito maravilhas em todo mundo; James e Sirius ficaram ensandecidos ao perceber que as meninas do nosso ano agora tinham peitos de verdade. Ainda sem saber o que isso significava, eu não tinha reparado. A única mudança realmente significativa que percebi foi que Sirius tinha deixado o cabelo crescer durante o verão e que tinha ficado muito bem nele.

Falando em Sirius, ele ainda era uma força da natureza, não se rotulava e não gostava que o fizessem por ele. Fora pego mais vezes do que posso contar nos dedos dentro de armários de vassouras com alguma companhia feminina. De um dia para o outro, elas se tornaram abutres em cima de nós, mas agiam com certa preferência e mais desinibição com James e Sirius.

Foi o ano em que as nossas conversas no dormitório se resumiam a beijos e mãos bobas por dentro de saias e blusas. Éramos adolescentes, tínhamos hormônios e estávamos todos loucos.

Mas, estranhamente, quando Emmeline Vance me beijou desse jeito durante a festa de comemoração da Grifinória depois de um jogo qualquer, eu achei tudo normal demais. Estar escondido com ela em um canto escuro do salão comunal, encostando a mão no peito dela, não me provocou um terço das sensações que eu esperava. E foi decepcionante.

Eu me senti esquisito, fora de órbita. Afastei-me e voltei para a festa, tentando encontrar meus amigos. Peter, como o esperado para aquela hora, já tinha ido dormir, e James e Sirius pareciam ocupados demais com duas meninas do quinto ano mais adiante. Algo se revirou dentro de mim e, repentinamente sem humor, sentei-me ao lado de Lily, que bebericava sua cerveja amanteigada.

“Achei que estaria com Emmeline.” Lily comentou casualmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu sorri porque, honestamente, era difícil não sorrir quando se falava com ela “Eu estava.” Lily continuou me olhando interrogativa. “Mas, sei lá. Não rolou.” Dei de ombros, me sentindo desconfortável com o olhar dela. Inconscientemente, meus olhos se voltaram para onde os meus amigos estavam. A garota que estava com Sirius tinha deslizado para o colo dele e enroscado os braços no seu pescoço. A sensação de estar fora de ar piorou.

“Como elas podem ser tão oferecidas?” A voz de Lily me despertou dos meus pensamentos e eu girei o pescoço rápido demais, acreditando que ela falava de Sirius. Fiquei incrivelmente surpreso quando percebi que Lily apertava o copo com força e não olhava para Sirius, mas para James que estava ao lado dele, com a língua dentro da boca de uma garota. “Oh, e ele ainda teve o disparate de dizer que gosta de mim essa tarde! Quem ele pensa que é?”

Alguém muito idiota, certamente. Era isso o que eu quis dizer, mas ainda estava embasbacado olhando para a repentina explosão de Lily. Éramos colegas de casa, nada além disso. Nunca tínhamos trocado nenhum tipo de informação pessoal até aquele momento e eu não consegui evitar um arquear de sobrancelhas.

“E você gosta dele?” A pergunta me escapou antes que eu pudesse evitar.

Lily piscou, parecendo perceber muito repentinamente com quem estava falando. “É claro que não!” Ela afirmou, quase ultrajada. “Não mesmo.” Ela voltou a olhar para o copo, mergulhada em pensamentos, me fazendo notar que eu tinha tocado na ferida.

Voltei meu olhar para James, ainda agarrado na garota, que agora estava aos risinhos na sua orelha, e quis bater nele. Mas não era da minha conta. Encarei Sirius e a quintanista de novo. Devo ter franzido o rosto porque imediatamente precisei concordar com Lily: elas eram oferecidas demais; embora Sirius parecesse bem longe se importar. Uma sensação esquisita e nova tomou conta do meu corpo e roubei o copo de cerveja das mãos de Lily, dando um longo gole.

Lily olhou pra mim por um tempo e sua boca se abriu um pouco. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, parecendo querer ler a minha alma e, por Merlin, ela foi capaz naquele instante.

“E você? Gosta dele?” A pergunta dela veio num rasante e se alojou no meu estômago com a força de uma bomba atômica. Olhei para Sirius agarrado na menina mais uma vez e, como se fosse para comprovar um ponto, Emmeline Vance cruzou o meu campo de visão. Me senti caindo no vazio. Aquilo não podia... Eu não... “É claro que não.” Respondi, tentando não vacilar. “Não mesmo.” Repeti, dessa vez tentando me convencer.

No momento em que eu olhei nos olhos de Lily e ela me abriu aquele sorriso doce que apenas ela sabia dar, eu soube que tinha ganhado uma inusitada amiga. Lily pegou o copo da minha mão e o colocou na mesinha da frente e, em seguida, apertou a minha mão com força.

“Não, é claro que você não gosta.” Ela me disse, a voz mesclando zombaria e amargura. “Tanto quanto eu não gosto do Potter.” Ela continuou, o sobrenome do meu amigo soando com um desprezo fingido. Eu não piscava e tenho certeza de que estava pálido. “Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Se o meu estiver a salvo com você.”

Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei balbuciar alguma coisa, mas não consegui pronunciar nada por não saber o que dizer. Abaixei a cabeça, consternado e constrangido.

O calor da mão de Lily naquela noite me serviu de consolo até o momento em que James percebeu a nossa proximidade atípica e, obviamente, esqueceu o que estava fazendo, andando em passos rápidos até nós.

Eu soltei a mão de Lily como se ela pegasse fogo e, inconscientemente, lancei um olhar a Sirius, que parecia ter percebido o que estava prestes a acontecer. Me senti arder com o sorriso sarcástico que ele me lançou antes de dispensar a menina e se aproximar.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?” James, que nunca foi nenhum exemplo de sutileza, perguntou.

“Com certeza nada do que você está pensando, Prongs.” Eu prontamente me defendi. Porque, honestamente, mesmo se eu gostasse de meninas, coisa que eu não tinha mais certeza naquele momento, eu não flertaria com Lily nem morto. Ela podia não sair com James nunca, mas ela era paraíso proibido pra qualquer cara que tivesse pelo menos um pouco de medo das azarações criativas de James.

“Você não tem que dar justificativas pra ninguém, Rem.” Lily me disse de um jeito estranho, que me fez arquear a sobrancelha e suar. “Não é da sua conta, Potter.” “É claro que é da minha conta!” Gemi enquanto Lily se erguia.

Devagar, temendo ser visto, me afastei porque com certeza eles começariam a brigar e eu não queria estar no meio.

“Oh, por favor...”

Senti a mão de Sirius me puxar pra longe dali e eu cambaleei. Naquela altura, Lily estava esbravejando alguma coisa, o rosto extremamente vermelho.

“Vamos cair fora antes que o Prongs comece a chorar outra vez?” Sirius me pergunta, perto demais e eu tenho um sobressalto.

Rapidamente, eu assinto e, enquanto o casal briga-briga se exaltava em mais uma discussão que, provavelmente, terminaria com os dois pisando duro em direção aos seus próprios dormitórios, Sirius e eu saímos pelo buraco do retrato.

“Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.” O ouvi murmurar ao meu lado enquanto abria o mapa. “Ótimo, Filch está na sala dele, vamos aproveitar!”

Naquele momento eu vi que Sirius tinha aquele brilho no olhar travesso e típico de quando tinha algo de mau rondando sua mente. Dei de ombros, acostumado com aquilo e o segui. Caminhamos em silêncio por vários minutos a fio, Sirius com os olhos pregados no mapa. E então, súbito, eu o senti me puxar pelo braço para dentro de um armário.

Me senti abafado e afobado. Era pequeno, úmido e apertado tal como se exigia de um armário de vassouras. Ofeguei quando senti a respiração de Sirius perto de mim e, tenho certeza, meus olhos devem ter arregalado tanto que quase saiam de órbita.

“Você tem me observado, Remus.” Ele me diz.

Eu travei, meu corpo e a minha cabeça entrando em stand by. Ele chegou mais perto, pude sentir o cheiro do perfume misturado com o suor. Estávamos tão perto que consegui observar a sua jugular pulsando. “Não eu... Sirius...” Gaguejo, minha oratória completamente perdida.

“Fique quieto, Moony. Eu estou a fim de experimentar uma coisa.”

Quando eu me levantei naquela manhã, com toda a certeza eu não esperava que a minha vida pudesse dar um giro de cento e oitenta graus desse, ao ponto de me deixar de cabeça para baixo e totalmente desorientado.

Sirius se aproximou de mim devagar, colocando as duas mãos nos meus ombros. E, então, sua boca estava sobre a minha, um único toque, como se ele realmente estivesse me provando. Quando nos encaramos, eu não consigo definir o que vejo nos olhos acinzentados daquele que, até então, era apenas o meu melhor amigo. São segundos, minutos ou, talvez, horas. Não sei. Mas quando Sirius volta a colocar sua boca sobre a minha pela segunda vez, não existe mais gentileza.

E tudo aquilo que, mais cedo, eu não senti com Emmeline, eu senti ali, naquele armário de vassouras, com Sirius. A vontade de tocar e de sentir enquanto a língua dele se enroscava na minha nunca foi tão latente quanto ali. Foi como se tudo fizesse sentido ao mesmo tempo em que o mundo estava desabando a minha volta.

Quando nos separamos, ele tinha a testa colada na minha e estava estranhamente quieto. Levou algum tempo até conseguir dizer algo.

“Isso foi inesperadamente bom. Eu gosto.” Sirius tinha seus olhos sobre os meus.

Não consegui desviar, não consegui negar e, então, compreendi como Lily conseguiu visualizar toda aquela situação antes de mim. Devia estar escrito na minha testa, afinal. “Eu acho que eu também gosto.” Respondi, deixando escapar um sorriso nervoso.

Mas não foi fácil, nunca poderia ser. Sirius continua sendo uma tempestade de verão com alto poder destrutivo, isso não mudaria nunca; eu apenas não sabia.

Os dias depois do amasso no armário de vassouras foram confusos pra mim. Se por um lado eu estava relativamente seguro de que eu não gostava de garotas, por outro lado tudo virou uma bagunça porque eu gostava muito mais de Sirius do que o que era recomendado. Eu não me abriria sobre aquele beijo com ninguém e, tenho certeza, teria uma síncope se James e Peter sequer desconfiassem daquilo.

Eu estava me preparando para explicar aquilo a Sirius quando percebi que meus argumentos não seriam necessários. Ele ainda era impulsivo e imprevisível. Ele continuou saindo com mais garotas do que eu podia contar. A única diferença era que, eventualmente, nos encontrávamos as escondidas para ter mais trocas como aquela do armário de vassouras.

Se Sirius era uma tempestade, eu estava encharcado até os ossos.

Mas eu ignorava o poder destrutivo que ele poderia ter. E foi só quando o sétimo ano estava pela metade que eu percebi que algo que, outrora me fazia tão bem e era o suficiente, estava me machucando.

Naquela altura, James e Lily, para o alívio dos tímpanos de toda a Grifinória, estavam saindo juntos. O mundo não estava gentil, Voldemort tinha deixado de ser um nome sussurrado e ataques estavam acontecendo abertamente. Eu era do grupo de risco, assim como Lily. E observar o modo como James a acalmava e a ninava todas as noites fez com que algo estranho crescesse em mim. Eu percebi que a escola estava, finalmente, acabando. O mundo real estaria à vista e, enfim, talvez, eu estivesse sozinho pela primeira vez em anos.

O mundo era de Sirius, a guerra parecia que o tinha deixado ainda mais louco e inconsequente. Nossos encontros noturnos continuavam, mas assim como Sirius saía comigo, saía com outra metade do castelo. Com meninas, pra ser mais exato. E eu não conseguia mais entender, não parecia mais ser o bastante. Mas Sirius era a minha dose de adrenalina, era impensável depois de tê-lo simplesmente abrir mão.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia.

Ironicamente estávamos em mais uma comemoração da Grifinória, dessa vez pela conquista de copa de quadribol, a última de James como capitão, que estava completamente bêbado e rodeado de pessoas.

Àquela altura, o relacionamento de James e Lily não era apenas respeitado, mas também reverenciado. As garotas, ironicamente, pareciam ter entrado em algum tipo de consenso que seria inútil tentar qualquer coisa com James caso Lily Evans estivesse interessada. E, na maior loucura que o castelo já tinha presenciado, ela realmente estava. Naturalmente, como vinha acontecendo em cada festa do time, Lily deixava o namorado para trás, preso na multidão, e vinha se sentar do meu lado.

Nós tínhamos um relacionamento engraçado, a Lily e eu. Era bom, sincero e sem cobranças. Eu sabia que ela sabia absolutamente tudo sobre mim – até mesmo sobre o probleminha peludo – sem nunca termos, de fato, discutido profundamente nenhum desses assuntos. Era um tipo de amizade de alma, onde nos entendíamos e nos consolávamos apenas com o olhar ou com poucas palavras. E ela veio fazer exatamente aquilo porque, naquele momento, Sirius estava com Marlene McKinnon enroscada no seu pescoço.

Sirius e eu não conversávamos sobre o que tínhamos, era como um tipo de universo paralelo. Quando estávamos juntos, era como se a escola, a guerra e o mundo lá fora simplesmente estivessem suspensos por algum tempo. E, enquanto estávamos no nosso paraíso particular, era bom, era intenso e eu não trocaria por nada. Mas, então as portas se abriam e tudo ainda era igual. No começo, eu não me importava, porém a iminência de uma luta sangrenta, onde podíamos a qualquer momento perder tudo, me deixou atormentado.

“Por que você não conta a ele que isso o magoa, Rem?” Lily me perguntou, lançando um olhar rápido para o casal mais à frente. “Não é justo quando você gosta tanto dele.” Ela disse.

E eu sabia que era verdade, sabia que não era justo. Mas eu também sabia que as coisas para Sirius eram diferentes. “Eu acho que eu só não consigo.”

Lily estalou a língua, insatisfeita com a resposta. James, então, soltou uma sonora gargalhada e cambaleou perigosamente enquanto procurava por algo – alguém na verdade. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, já sabendo que precisaria o ajudar a chegar ao dormitório. Ela se levantou, mas antes que ir até James me disse uma última frase, que martelaria na minha cabeça pelos próximos anos.

“Eu gosto muito do Sirius, sabe. Mas ele é como uma tempestade verão que vem devagar, escurecendo o céu aos poucos, sem que as pessoas tenham chance de se esconder delas. E tempestades além de intensas e barulhentas, podem ser destruidoras, Rem. Elas não fazem por mal, é da natureza delas. Você é que precisa sair do caminho e buscar abrigo enquanto há tempo.”

Mas não havia mais chance pra mim e desejei que Lily tivesse me dito essas palavras um ano antes, quando toda essa confusão com Sirius era apenas uma inquietação sem importância dentro de mim.

Quando o sétimo ano chegou ao fim, eu estava molhado, tilintando de frio e apavorado com os trovões e relâmpagos.

Não houve muito tempo para romance, de qualquer maneira. Os casamentos de James e Lily e Frank e Alice foram o último respiro de normalidade e amor que eu inspirei durante anos. Voldemort e seus comensais, então, estavam por todos os lados caçando, torturando e matando. A Ordem da Fênix foi formada e nós passávamos mais tempo lutando e tentando nos manter vivos do que qualquer outra coisa.

Saber que o bebê dos meus amigos tinha se tornado um alvo em potencial para Voldemort acabou por arrancar o resto da minha sanidade. Eu tive medo. Passava mais tempo fugindo e me escondendo do que qualquer outra coisa. Não tinha muito que eu pudesse fazer pela causa quando eu mesmo era um dos alvos mais visados pelos seguidores de Voldemort. E estar perto das pessoas, na minha condição, era deixá-las em perigo duas vezes.

Eu temia por Lily e James, mas eles estavam além da minha ajuda. Vê-los como a família amorosa que eles eram, com o bebezinho de pele macia que eles tinham, tentando se manter inteiros em meio ao caos, era doloroso demais. James e Lily sempre se preocupavam demais com os outros; descobriram tardiamente aquilo que eu já via há muito tempo: eles eram muito parecidos e não completamente opostos como todo mundo via. Eu sabia que eles se preocupavam comigo e que James sofria por não poder me acompanhar mais nas transformações. Eu me afastei; um pouco por medo, um pouco para preservá-los. Eles já tinham tantas preocupações, eu não queria me tornar mais um fardo em ombros já tão sobrecarregados.

Quanto a Sirius, eu não saberia dizer quem começou a evitar quem primeiro; mas as coisas com ele simplesmente se desfizeram em poeira levada pelo vento logo depois que comecei a evitar os Potter.

E aquele foi o início da nossa ruína.

O final chegou com a noite de dia das bruxas que se tornaria um marco para o mundo mágico.

James e Lily tinham sido traídos. Sirius os tinha traído. James e Lily estavam mortos. Sirius os tinha entregado. Sirius tinha matado Peter em uma explosão numa rua cheia de trouxas. Sirius estava em Azkaban.

Foi como estar no olho de um furacão, voando, batendo, quebrando, caindo, morrendo por dentro. Devagar. E então rápido. E então tudo outra vez.

Há princípio eu não acreditei. Eu conheci Sirius a minha vida inteira, eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. James era um irmão pra ele e Lily... Merlin, eu nem conseguia pensar em Lily sem que o meu corpo se descontrolasse em soluços. O Sirius que eu conheci não faria algo assim, ele teria morrido a deixar que seus amigos morressem. Ele era o padrinho de Harry, ele não faria...

Mas Dumbledore e Hagrid me garantiram que ele fez. E que ele riu. Foi contido e levado à Azkaban quase sufocado em meio as gargalhadas.

Ele não negou.

Voldemort tinha desaparecido, mas eu estava sozinho.

Não havia nada.

Não havia ninguém.

Não restou mais nada pra mim, nem esperança. Eu me odiei por ficar sozinho e por sentir tanto a ausência de todos. Eu me odiei porque os anos passaram e eu ainda não conseguia odiar Sirius como ele merecia. Eu não o esqueci, ele era como uma raiz venenosa enterrada no meu peito, me matando aos poucos dia após dia.

A tempestade continuou rugindo, mesmo que longe. Eu não pude me esconder e tinha sido atirado no chão, com meus ossos moídos e o coração partido. Eu ainda podia ouvi-la se agitando ao longe.

Foram doze anos assim.

E então eu estava de volta à Hogwarts, convencido por Dumbledore a deixar a clandestinidade e minha autopiedade momentaneamente esquecidas. Sirius Black tinha conseguido a proeza de escapar de Azkaban e Dumbledore queria pessoas de confiança cercando o garoto, ajudando a protegê-lo. Harry. Eu o conheci dentro do expresso e teria sido um primeiro encontro muito parecido com o que eu tive com o pai dele, décadas antes, se não fosse pelos dementadores.

Conhecer o filho de James e Lily provocou um tipo de dor até então desconhecida pra mim. O garoto era igualzinho ao Prongs – inclusive no talento para problemas, eu pude logo afirmar – exceto pelos olhos, tão iguais aos de Lily. Ele era talentoso, carismático e um garoto incrível. Que ouvia os gritos da mãe morrendo. Que sofria porque os pais depositaram a fé na pessoa errada; porque James e Lily acharam que estavam seguros da tempestade.

Sirius, agora, rondava Hogwarts. Sabia que estava atrás de Harry e eu vivia o dilema de contar ou não a Albus Dumbledore sobre o meu velho conhecido ser um animago. Estava quase decidido quando confisquei o mapa do maroto das mãos de Harry naquela noite. Surpresa mesclada com fúria tomaram conta de mim quando reconheci o artefato nas mãos dele. Apesar de ser uma herança óbvia, era simplesmente irresponsável que ele andasse por aí com algo que poderia dar a sua localização a quem o queria morto junto de seus pais.

Foi quando Harry me contou que viu um nome estranho no mapa; o nome de uma pessoa que, ele sabia – e eu também – que deveria estar morta.

A minha espinha gelou, minha cabeça girou e eu precisei me sentar quando percebi que o garoto estava certo sobre o nome que aparecia no mapa: Peter Pettegrew.

O mapa nunca mente.

E então, quando eu olhei pra cima, as nuvens escuras já estavam sobre a minha cabeça e a chuva começava a se precipitar outra vez.

E olhar para Sirius depois de todos aqueles anos parecia que ia fazer meu peito explodir. A cena teria causado sobressaltos a Prongs se ele pudesse ver: Harry, seu filho, com a varinha apontada para Sirius. Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de desarmá-lo, minha cabeça confusa de diversas maneiras.

Eu demorei a perceber que estava esperançoso. Porque Peter estar vivo só poderia significar uma única coisa que, apesar de maluca, era completamente lógica.

“Sirius, onde ele está?” Eu pedi, num fio de voz. Sirius, machucado e debilitado, tão magro quanto uma caveira poderia ser, apontou para o rato na mão de Rony.

Daquela vez, a tempestade se armou em mim; era confuso, mas de um jeito em que as coisas simplesmente iam se encaixando. Eu devo ter balbuciado coisas ininteligíveis, não me lembro. O rato, o maldito rato... Peter... Sirius...

Abraçá-lo naquele momento da vida como o pedaço da minha alma que ele era foi uma das emoções mais fortes que eu senti. Foi como voltar a respirar depois de um longo mergulho ou como sentir as primeiras gotas da chuva na pele depois de uma longa estiagem. Era como estar em casa, finalmente.

Tivemos uma longa conversa onde os detalhes foram colocados à mesa e velhas feridas foram abertas. A história sobre o fiel do segredo e a culpa pela morte dos nossos amigos que afogavam Sirius me fez sentir um ódio inédito e crescente de Peter.

“(...)Foi o mesmo que ter matado.”, A frase de Sirius, naquele tom de voz, despertou algo em mim que eu não sabia que existia. Eu olhava para Peter enjoado e enfurecido. Era preciso muita coragem para trair os amigos de forma tão vil e dissimulada. Eu iria matá-lo, eu quis matá-lo. O que tornou o meu discurso à Sirius no quinto ano sobre não atacar as pessoas que nos atacam completamente hipócrita. Felizmente, Harry era melhor do que nós dois juntos.

Foi uma noite estranha e cheia de confusão, quase como nos velhos tempos. Harry até mesmo havia desmaiado Snape e, meses mais tarde, quando Sirius e eu estivéssemos reunidos no Largo Grimmauld, riríamos em nostalgia porque James ia estar simplesmente orgulhoso demais. Lily brigaria com todos nós e, provavelmente, Harry estaria bem encrencado. Era uma ilusão agridoce que trazia conforto e angústia ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de doze anos, Sirius me ajudou com a minha transformação. O maldito rato nos escapou, eu quase perdi o controle perto de pessoas que eu amava, mas Sirius e eu estávamos juntos de novo.

Ele ainda era tempestuoso, imprevisível e impulsivo, mas havia Harry para controlá-lo. Ele se esforçava, mas, como Lily me disse uma vez, era simplesmente da natureza dele ser destrutivo.

Quando Harry chegou ao quinto ano Sirius, achou que ele tinha o direito de ser envolvido nas questões da Ordem da Fênix, que agora ressurgia. Ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para manter Harry protegido e à salvo, via no garoto a extensão de James.

Isso nos levou a conflitos homéricos e, inevitavelmente, a tensão. Que nos levou aos antigos amassos de adolescentes. E nunca foi tão bom ter o corpo de Sirius quente contra o meu enquanto a sua boca me consumia e eu me sentia incendiar de dentro pra fora.

Mas eu era um homem adulto agora, não permitiria que as coisas acontecessem da mesma forma que ocorreram nos nossos dois últimos anos em Hogwarts. Por isso, quando ele me beijou talvez pela décima vez desde que nos encontramos, eu tive coragem para lhe dizer que não devíamos fazer mais aquilo.

“Por que não, Moony?” Ele me perguntou, seus olhos cinzentos sobre os meus, sérios.

“Porque eu gosto mais de você do que eu devia. Isso não vai dar certo.” Respondo.

“Eu gosto de você também, Moony. Sempre gostei” Ri, incrédulo.

“Eu percebi em Hogwarts.” Rebato, sarcástico e surpreso por perceber que ainda estava magoado por aquilo.

Sirius me encara como se eu estivesse louco. Talvez eu estivesse, talvez ele, finalmente, tenha passado um pouco da sua loucura para mim.

“Você nunca me deu um sinal de que o que tínhamos era mais do que algo físico, Remus. Eu não tinha como saber, eu não queria pressioná-lo. Mas sempre foi você. Sempre vai ser.”

“Você saía com meninas, Sirius, o que esperava que eu fizesse?”

Pálido e com os cabelos descuidados, o olhar de Sirius se transformou depois disso.

“Eu não fazia ideia de que você também gostava de mim. Não desse jeito. Se eu soubesse, teria parado com tudo, teria sido só você.” Eu continuo incrédulo e tento me afastar, mas ele não permite. Sua mão está fria quando segura a minha. “Por favor, Rem, acredite em mim. Ter você gostando de mim como eu gosto de você foi tudo o que eu sempre quis. Eu realmente gosto de você.”

E eu nunca quis tanto que palavras fossem capazes de curar um coração doente e quebrado. Mas não era assim que funcionava. Eu já estava velho demais e doente demais pra me permitir ser arrastado para as confusões sentimentais de Sirius, não faria aquilo comigo outra vez. Não sem garantias.

“Eu gosto de você, Sirius. Acho que sempre gostei.” Disse, algum tempo depois. Estávamos tão perto que nossas respirações se misturavam. “Mas eu preciso pensar, eu preciso de um tempo. Eu não posso lidar com você sendo impulsivo outra vez, sem perceber o quanto me magoa.” Inevitavelmente, estava pensando em Lily quando lhe disse isso. Seguindo o último conselho da minha velha amiga mais de dez anos atrasado. Minha boca ficou com um gosto amargo.

O aperto na minha mão foi mais forte. “Eu nunca quis magoar você.” Ele me disse. E eu sei que não, acreditei nele.

“Um tempo, Sirius, é tudo o que eu peço.”

Sem permissão, ele se aproxima de mim, me beijando de leve. Não é um beijo agressivo ou cheio de luxúria como quase todos os outros que trocamos. É leve, macio e quente. Tem gosto de lar, de pertencimento. E está cheio de amor. “Você tem o seu tempo. Vou esperar por você. Ficar com você e cuidar do Harry é tudo que eu preciso.”

Era uma promessa e eu sabia que ele cumpriria, caso pudesse. Do mesmo jeito que eu sabia que era inútil lutar contra tudo aquilo, que eu deveria ter cedido. Mas, novamente, não há tempo para romance. Harry havia sido atraído para o Ministério da Magia por Voldemort e nós tínhamos o dever de protegê-lo.

E Sirius rugiu com uma força e determinação que eu nunca tinha visto. Ele tinha nascido para a guerra e para a destruição. Ele não tinha força, ele era a força. E, então, de repente, ele não é mais nada além de um eco no vazio.

Eu estou em queda livre agora. Mais uma vez.

Caindo em um poço provavelmente sem fundo.

Aperto Harry com força nos meus braços nesse momento enquanto ignoro o meu próprio peito se despedaçando. Harry grita, bate e o chama. Será que você o ouve Sirius? Será que me ouviria? Eu não devia ter pedido por tempo; nós não tínhamos tempo. Eu o amo tanto.

De repente, percebo que eu, também, não sou capaz de ouvir mais nada. Não há mais chuva, nem vento. A tempestade tinha, enfim, passado.

E de tudo o que eu aprendi sobre tempestades ao longo dos anos, essa última lição é a mais dolorosa de todas: o silêncio que fica depois que elas se acabam é ensurdecedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic faz parte do projeto Pride Month Fanfics (@pridemonthffs no twitter), ocorrido em agosto de 2020. Ela está postada na minha conta no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Wattpad


End file.
